Post Scorpia Rising
by The truth will set you free
Summary: Alex Rider, teen super-spy legend known for his cunning sarcasm and ability to live through whatever life happened to throw his way. So what happened to the fire in his eyes, the spring in his step, the devilish smile that always seemed to be on his lips? Edward could only hope that things would look up for Alex. That one day he would learn to smile once agian


**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Please give suggestions. Sorry for the lame title.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Alex Rider or anyone else for that matter. Could someone please tell me why I have to write this! How can someone even own someone that's not real?**

Edward Pleasure stepped out into the bright sunshine. He wore a grim expression and was obviously not happy about something. Behind followed a boy of perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. He had a wild tangle of blond hair that sat upon an expressionless and emotionless face. He had serious dark eyes that seemed to show everything and nothing at the same boy blinked trying to get used to the sunlight after the dark interior of the Royal and General Bank.

Of course all the other people did not see those eyes or look at the boys face at all. To them he was but a face and there was so many that his was nothing for them to be concerned with. He was just another teenager in London that they just happened to pass on the street. Yet if they knew who he was or what he had done would things be different? For the boy in question was none other than the infamous Alex Rider. Teen super-spy legend known for his cunning sarcasm and ability to live through whatever life happened to throw his way. So what had happened to him and why did he look so broken?

Edward Pleasure was asking himself the same question. What had happened to the fire in his eyes, the spring in his step, the devilish smile that always seemed to be on his lips? In fact he had just finished asking, no demanding that Alan Blunt (head of MI6) tell him exactly what had happened. All he got in reply was a short explanation saying Alex and Jack had been in Egypt (reasons for which were classified) and Jack had died.

Edward however did not find that answer satisfactory and proceeded to get them politely but forcibly removed from the bank after he had punched the head of MI6 in the face. He considered asking Alex what had happened, but dismissed the thought quickly, whatever had occurred it had definitely troubled Alex and Edward knew that it was not wise to bring it up. So instead Edward started to talk about other things, football, School, the weather, and whatever else he felt like talking about as they walked into the air port.

On the plane to America Edward considered his newly adopted son. He felt sorry for the boy, he had no family left but the Pleasures and he had only met them about a year ago. Looking into the boys eyes Edward was astonished about how much they have changed. The eyes that used to hold so much life and happiness now only showed anger, sorrow, and resentment. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much and done what no person should ever have to do.

Yet through the entire ordeal Alex had not said so much as a whisper and he hadn't even cried when Jack's coffin was lowered into the ground. Edward wanted to now what had reduced the boy into an empty shell. Edward was angry, angry at Blunt, angry at the government, but mostly angry at himself for not stopping the boys adventures before he had to experience this pain.

Now sitting on the airplane back to his home in America Edward could only hope that things would look up for Alex. That one day he would learn to smile once again.

* * *

The plane ride was long, boring, and did nothing to improve Edwards mood. He had tried to engage Alex in a conversation to help pass the time, but once it was clear that Alex was going to stay mute they quickly lapsed in to an awkward silence.

All Edward could think about was how he was going to fix Alex. He had to, the kid deserved a that much. He was a good guy and he never deserved any of this. How he was gonna help Alex, Edward didn't truly now. He just knew that somehow Alex was going to get better, he would learn to laugh, he would learn to cry, he would learn that when life knocks you down, no matter how hard you have to get back up and move on. He decided that he wouldn't talk about Alex's past he would live in the present and hope that it all could simply be forgotten.

Alex knew that Edward was going to want him to forget everything. He knew he was going to be treated like something precious that could be broken at the slightest touch. He knew that they weren't going to say anything about his past, he knew they would have conversations about him when they thought he wasn't listening, he knew he would be watched. He also knew that he was going to hate it.

Already Edward was acting like talking about his spy-life was forbidden. He probably thought that if they didn't mention it in a few days Alex would be able to put it behind him. Alex knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. He would have to get over it his own way because in truth he couldn't simply push the last year of his life aside and move on.

He could talk if he wanted to, but that's the thing he didn't want to. He decided that being mute was the easiest way to avoid all the questions. The how are you feeling's, the are you okay's and the do you want to talk about it's. He also hoped that if they thought it wouldn't help, because he wouldn't talk, they wouldn't send him to a psychiatrist.

He just hoped that 'the bank' would keep their promise for the time being and would leave him alone. Without knowing it Edward had already given them blackmail material by punching Blunt. Alex knew that if he was needed Blunt would not hesitate to use it against him.

Alex sighed, he mind as well try to live a normal live while he could because even though they had promised to leave him be Alex knew that one day, whether it was in a month or in a year, they would call him back. He knew this because while he hates to admit it, he was the best and he was already to far into this to let it go.

* * *

As soon as Alex stepped into the airport he was attacked by a flying girl who was apparently trying to hug him to death. He gratefully returned the hug, but still did not smile. When the girl finally let go of him she instantly started asking questions without waiting for an answer.

"How was your flight? Did you have anything to eat? Are you hungry? Do you want a sandwich?" She asked him rapidly. As they started walking arm in arm over to Edward and his wife who were talking in hushed voices and kept glancing in the teenagers direction.

The girl, Sabina, did not notice this, but instead kept rambling on about their home, school, the painting class she had started taking and how she was sure that he was going to love it here. Then all the sudden she stopped and turned around raising her head to look into his eyes.

"Alex, wh-what happened?" She asked, then she broke down and started to cry. For when she looked up into his face all she saw was pain and anguish and suffering. She hugged him again and he buried his face in her hair. He did not cry, he did not make a noise. He just stood there, looking broken, in her embrace.


End file.
